


the world over

by iluvafjk



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Slice of Life, happy blissful world full of nothing but fluff, universe where absolutely nobody dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvafjk/pseuds/iluvafjk
Summary: short drabbles of scorbus moments in random places.mostly canon setting unless stated otherwise. some extent of canon divergence.





	1. Library

**Author's Note:**

> i free-fell into scorbus and scorpius malfoy several weeks ago and have been dying for more fics/AU. these are the product of self-indulgence / forced-motivation to make me feel less useless as i struggle to getting used to adulting days, nine months in.
> 
> places/prompts inspired by <http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts>
> 
> all sadly unbeta-ed.

It took Albus three tries before he found the correct library corner where Scorpius was hunched over his work. He rushed to the bench-table and decided to skip the greeting and half-hurled his broomstick onto the seat opposite his boyfriend, opting for a needy hug instead.

Scorpius jumped, finally looking up from his parchment and around to see Albus. “Oh, hello! I thought you should be here soon. You’re still in your Quidditch uniform.”

Albus just tightened his hold around Scorpius’ shoulders and let out a contented sigh.

“Al? You okay?”

“More than okay.” Albus grinned, letting Scorpius go and settling quickly into the seat next to him. He scooted closer. “Happy to see you."

“I’m happy to see you, too.” Scorpius smiled, looking a little confused but pleased. He put down his quill and let Albus pull him into a kiss. “Anything special?” he asked, nevertheless.

“You’re special,” Albus murmured easily against his lips. Scorpius chuckled.

“You’re in a mood,” he concluded.

“In the mood to spoil my boyfriend rotten with my love,” Albus declared with a twinkle in his brilliant green eyes.


	2. Garden

“Scorp?”

Scorpius turned around and found Albus standing at the door leading to the backyard. He straightened up from crouching over his mother’s favourite flowers, and smiled at Albus.

“Hi,” he greeted, "I was waiting for you inside but thought the weather was nice so I came out to check on my mum’s flowers."

“Yeah, your dad told me that I'll find you here.” Albus stepped out into the sun and into Scorpius’ welcoming arms. Scorpius pressed a kiss to his temple. “Ready to go?"

“Yup.” Scorpius took Albus’ hand and laced their fingers together. “It’s a wonderful day for a picnic. I packed the sweets, let me just get it and we can apparate out to where your family are waiting.”


	3. Bookstore

“I can’t believe there are still some werewolf facts that I haven’t discovered,” Scorpius ranted, flipping through an old leather-bound book single-handedly with a stack of books tucked closely into his other arm. Albus tailed behind him with another stack of thick volumes in his. “I thought we had everything in our family library!"

“Scorp,” Albus sighed, although he sounded rather amused, “you do remember I have a werewolf practically-uncle who can answer all your burning questions about them, right?"

“Well yes, Albus,” Scorpius impatiently pushed his glasses up his nose, barely sparing his boyfriend a glance while he swerved dextrously around the corner without looking up, into another towering row of bookshelves, “but I’d sound like a total tool if I ask him all these questions without doing prior research - I wouldn’t want to waste his time. He’s a busy man, between work and Teddy’s wedding preparation. It’s two months away, you mentioned?”

“Yes, in May.” Albus tried to keep in pace while readjusting his hold on the books. “And you promised you’ll be my date."

“Of course, love, I will cut someone if you go with another person.” Scorpius sounded a little distressed, and as much as Albus wanted it to be due to Scorpius’ jealousy, the current context proved it to be less believable than the lack of exhaustive assortment in the Malfoy book collection. Still, he grinned and made peace with the fact that Scorpius Malfoy managed to spare him some attention while having a brand new book under his nose.

“I can’t wait for ours.”

“Did you say something?” Scorpius inquired distractedly, his eyes remained glued to the pages of (what Albus assumed to be) the werewolf encyclopedia.

“Nothing urgent,” Albus replied calmly. “Can we get ice cream before we head home? I feel like having something sweet."


	4. Tattoo Shop

"Albus, I still don't think this is a good idea," Scorpius urged, scrutinising the establishment's facade with more than dubious eyes. "We're in Knockturn Alley, for Dumbledore's sake."

"Scorp, relax," Albus reassured, "It was James who suggested this place. He heard it first from Sirius. Between my brother and granduncle, it wouldn't be anything bad, would it?" He stepped forward to push inside, taking Scorpius' hand, but Scorpius resisted and held him back.

Albus turned around and cocked an eyebrow at him. “Scorpius?”

“Are you taking this a little too far, Al? It was just a silly bet you lost to your cousins. You don’t  _really_ have to get a tattoo, I’m sure."

“I’ve been thinking of getting one, actually,” Albus admitted, “even before the bet. Are you not okay with me getting a tattoo?”

“It’s your body. You can do whatever you want with it,” Scorpius dismissed, but then scowled. “I wish you’d tell me what sort of tattoo you’re getting, though. What if you regretted it in the future?”

Albus laughed. He _knew_ Scorpius was really just upset he wouldn’t reveal the tattoo design he’d had in mind. He squeezed Scorpius’ hand and gave him a quick peck at the corner of his lips. “It’s gonna be good, Scorp. You’ll like it. And I promise I won’t regret it. Now come on, I don’t wanna be late for my reservation."

He pushed into the shop confidently, and slipped his hand into his pocket, just in case. He ensured that the reference page - torn out of his old Astronomy textbook - was tucked safely inside.

He definitely wouldn’t regret it, he thought with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been reviving more and more characters. i just want a universe where everyone survives, goddammit


	5. Flower Shop

Albus decided not to come via the Floo like he usually did, and opted for the more old-fashioned way: apparating to the Malfoy’s doorstep.

He had asked the only family member he knew could help him with the matter at hand - Victoire - and had almost bought the entire flower shop out of nerves. His cousin had simply laughed and patiently guided him to handpick what eventually amounted to the most gorgeous bouquet he could imagine.

(He couldn’t exactly imagine anything at all, really, he had been - _was still_  - so nervous for the occasion.)

He was wearing his best semi-formal attire (the Malfoys were experts in dressing “smartly” but as a Potter _and_ a Weasley, Albus thought semi-formal was the best he could do) that wasn’t handed down from James, and Ginny Potter had cheekily teased him about dressing to impress a woman that wasn’t her. Albus had rolled his eyes exasperatedly, admitting, nevertheless, that she was somewhat right.

And he was here now, just about five minutes early, which meant he was on time.

The front door to the Manor swung open to reveal Scorpius, who (as usual) looked dashing effortlessly - Albus would’ve swooned (as usual) had he not been _so freaking nervous_.

“Perfect timing, Al! I’m impressed. And you even brought flowers. You didn’t have to.” Scorpius tugged Albus up the steps and pressed a quick kiss to his temple. He pulled back and held Albus at an armlength, scanning his attire. “Did you dress up?”

“Y-yes,” Albus stammered. His brain was close to shutting down at this point, and he couldn’t even process how he would survive a full-course _birthday_ meal with the _Malfoys_.

Scorpius chuckled in amusement. “Oh Albus, you mentioned how nervous you’d be for this dinner but I didn’t expect it to be this bad.”

Albus let go of the breath he didn’t realise he was holding, and managed a weak scowl. “I want them - I _need_ them to like me, Scorp.”

Scorpius’ expression softened and he looped his arms around Albus’ neck - Albus holding out the bouquet to avoid getting it smushed between their bodies - “They already do, Albus. Well, I’m sure my mum does, she likes almost everyone, and dad always says-“

“-at least I’m the Slytherin one,” Albus finished for him.

Scorpius nodded and smiled brightly. “So you have nothing to worry about. And these flowers are absolutely beautiful, she’ll love you even more. Now come on in. The meal will be ready soon and my parents are already waiting in the dining room. And remember to say happy birthday to my mum, first thing, alright?” He took Albus’ hand and held it tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't exactly flower shop and didn't end up like what i imagined orz but at least the general idea where albus was trying to impress mrs astoria malfoy (who is alive and well, thank you) ~~this series is clearly my self-indulgent universe where absolutely everyone is alive~~ through getting her flowers for her birthday dinner stayed the same.
> 
> also in my draft i wrote this exchange that i adore but didn't manage to make it into the final version - i'm too fond of it to let it go so here it is as an extra/alternative, if you will:
> 
> "I don't understand why you're making a big deal out of this, Albus, we've already established that my mother loves you."
> 
> "Well this is different."
> 
> "What is?" Scorpius demanded, half-frustrated, half-amused. "It's just a birthday dinner, and it's not as if you've never had a meal in my house."
> 
> "Exactly, Scorp, it's a _birthday dinner_." Albus deliberately slowed down to emphasise the last two words. "I've only been over for lunch so far, and well, your dad's birthday was during Hogwarts term, but this is special!"
> 
> "Okay, fine, but why flowers?"
> 
> "You told me she loves flowers!"
> 
> "Albus are you trying to charm your way into my parents' hearts?"
> 
> "yes scorpius i need to make a good impression i dont want to be seen as the potter bastard who stole their only son-"
> 
> "albus everyone knows you arent a bastard"
> 
> albus waved a hand uncaringly "you get what i mean"
> 
> scorpius smiled and circled his arms around albus' neck, pressing a kiss to his temple. "youre adorable, albus. she'll love you no matter which flowers you pick. now come on, i want us to find a secluded corner where i can kiss you."
> 
> "wha-"
> 
>  
> 
> ~~draco malfoy's birthday probably isn't during the hogwarts term im sorry~~


	6. Soccer Field

“So this is like... muggle Quidditch?”

Albus nodded, stretching both arms above his head and flopping onto one of the seats around the humble field next to what should be a muggle “high school”.

“It’s similar to Quidditch. The players chase after that black and white-coloured ball and try to score a ‘goal’ into that net over there,” Albus explained, pointing at the goal post. “There are more players, though, and there’s just one ball. Come sit here, Scorpius.”

Scorpius took the seat next to Albus’ and stared at the bunch of muggles playing “football”. They were running around the field, passing the ball to each other and yelling in high spirits.

“With the amount of books in your library, I would’ve thought you’ve already known about this sport,” Albus remarked, eyeing Scorpius instead.

“Well, it’s a  _sport_ , Albus. Not exactly a field of study I’d really read up on, if there are alternatives.” Scorpius turned to look at Albus and took his hand. “Are you good at playing ‘football’?”

Albus shrugged, holding Scorpius’ hand. “I’m not bad, I guess. Dad doesn’t really play but he taught the concept to me and my siblings when we were younger. Mum’s good at it, naturally, and James, too.”

Scorpius nodded in acknowledgement and they sat quietly for a while, watching the highschoolers run and kick around the field. Albus absentmindedly stroked his thumb over Scorpius’ hand. After some time, Scorpius decided he’d watched enough of the game and tugged at Albus’ hand to get his attention.

“You said we still have several more stops after this?”

“Yup,” Albus yawned lightly but then smiled, “I’m gonna bring you to the game centre and finally dinner. Ready to go?”

Scorpius stood up and pulled Albus along, stealing a quick kiss to his forehead as he did so. “I have to say, you’re doing a great job impressing me on our first ‘muggle date’, as you insist to call it.”

Albus grinned, shoving his hand and Scorpius’ into the front pocket of the bomber jacket he was wearing. Together they walked away from the field and toward the car that was parked a short distance away. “I live for it.”

 


	7. Coffee Shop

“You’re happy,” Albus pointed out, as he picked up his cup of coffee and sipped the hot drink carefully.

Scorpius turned to look at him and smiled fondly. “I am. This is really nice. We should do this more often.”

Albus nodded and rested his chin on the heel of his palm. “I can’t say I’m surprised they get along so well, though. My mum’s excellent at making friends and your mum’s just. She’s  _really_  nice.”

“She’s the best.” Scorpius beamed. “They’re both the best. I love how well they get along. They even went ahead without us to that boutique next door. Leaving us boys here to sit around and wait for them.”

They both looked upon their mothers while sitting at the small round table nearby the window in one of the cosy coffeeshops littering the less-bustling streets of London. The two women were standing in line at the counter, chatting as they pointed at the menu above their heads or perused the assortment of cakes and other desserts offered. Astoria seemed to be smiling in amusement over something that Ginny said, and as she replied Ginny just laughed out loud unabashedly.

They almost looked like two girl friends hanging out during Hogsmeade breaks, Albus thought, smiling to himself and trusting that Scorpius had at least similar line of thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> need. more. ginny-astoria interaction.


End file.
